Vereinsamung
"-" - N/A Vereinsamung is mostly located in a wooden structure through which players must traverse utilizing an axe and a set of hidden keys found scattered throughout the map. It contains many references to the sinners of the group, and teleports to their games. Description English Translation: Isolation Last Updated: 9/15/2019 Created: 12/31/2018 Description: Ich könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren. English Translation: I could not care less. Game Badges: N/A Game can be accessed by IntrovertedHeart’s created games list, or by teleport from TheGreatSirArthur’s game: “Bunker”. Information on which doors you have unlocked or broken open is saved as long as the player remains in the game, and remain operable to the player, even after death, which makes preceding through the map to where one left off much easier. Dying within the game will leave ones ragdolling body behind. Resetting in this game is restricted. The song that plays within the game is “Amelita Galli-Curci - Peer Gynt : Solveig's Song (Grieg)” To proceed throughout the house, one needs to find keys to get through locked doors. Alternatively, an axe must be used if said door is boarded up. Spawning into “Vereinsamung”, one will be quick to notice how dark the room seems. The brightest spot in the room is the desk, front and center, within the space of the first room. A beautiful parasol gleams to the right, and a slab upon which Yaldabaoth has been drawn emits glowing particles and golden mist. The candle laden desk upon which it is placed has additional sheets of this variety scattered about it, as well as Introvered’s “Socialite” hat. To the desk’s right is a bookshelf of miscellaneous items, in its intersection with the corner is a sliver of space. Written on the shelves side is “Standbild”, its English translation: “Freeze frame”. Hanging in the available space of the wall provided by the gap with the bookshelf, is the “Seven Deadly Sins” painting, and the first key that lays on the floor. In the opposing left corner is an ornamented wooden chair, behind which is a “Feast of the Lion-Serpent” paper and TheGreatSirArthur’s helmet. Engraved on the wall by Arthur’s helmet, “Atmen ist schön our season für mich, aber manchmal stinkt es nach Luft. Jetzt kann ich angesichts der Luft lachen. Danke, dieser Hut.” Translation: “Breathing is nice to me, but sometimes it stinks of air. Now I can laugh in the face of the air. Thanks, this hat.” In the corner of the room is a chair, the Justice Staff from Arthur and Beurs game leans upon it. Just off to its side is a locked door. The Locked Door: This door proved difficult when puzzling over how to enter, however, upon piecing together that the fourth key still had no apparent use, a successful attempt was made upon resolving its mystery. Within the room are definite objects of interest. A fully equipped armor stand boosted by a small slab is the first thing players will notice, as it is positioned just in front of the door. Standing to its right side is a raven or crow that stands on the wooden floorboards. On the opposite end of the room is a humanoid, completely black, particles of darkness are slowly expelled from the beings body in waves of mist. Its eyes glow a piercing, and strong red. The creature would have perfectly resembled the Humanoid Instance “Hari” if not for the contrasting colors of their eyes. Hastily scratched in black into the wall above its head is the word “DEITY”. Along the left wall is a small, non-collidable sliver best accessible when using first person and running oneself parallel alongside it. It leads into a bright and blinding square room with Demiurge symbols, everything within it is difficult to discern from the intensity of the brightness. Upon examination, there is an imobile character that resides within this space. The avatar in question has a white head, dusty blue torso, and black limbs. Upon making contact with this character one is teleported to TheGreatSirArthur’s game, “Memories”. This same character may also be present in “Sacrifice”, further examination will be required before a conclusion is achieved, as this character would have then died twice in Arthur’s games. The First Trapdoor: Jumping upon the bookshelf to reach this hidden compartment, there are a few things of discovery. A bulletin board hangs up: an RMH poster, the three common images of deities throughout the Believers’ games, and an image of the Observer printed on a price of paper are pinned to it. On the bulletin, there is a noticeable white glow behind the Demiurge page that hangs in the center. “GOD” and “DEITY” are scribbled on the wall, as well as the same Egyptian-like character text in the final room in TheGreatSirArthur’s “Bunker”. Arthur’s helmet can be found just sticking out from under a crafts table, written on one of the legs of said table is, “Cygrill”, the Humanoid Instance. A staff with its tip burning green upon a desk located at the opposite end of the room teleports to SirArthur’s “Glory to the Deity”. Another teleport to this game is found when rubbing against the bulletin board. Against one of the sides of the room is a false wall that must be entered at an adjacent angle due to its thinness. The Hidden Room: Central in the room is a rusted statue, surrounded by the green light of torches. The front of the statue, where a small metal piece extrudes, initiates a teleport to “Gélässénhéìt” by LionfacedDeity. There are two sets of trap doors cemented within the floorboards that one can drop into. The one closest to the door leads into a small room, where a book lies in the center. It has an icon suggesting it has dialog options. The player may ask the book, “How long will it take?”, “Help?”, “Yes.”, and “Goodbye!”. Because bubble chat is not enabled, the player cannot see the books responses, if it has any. In the corner of the room is a skull, and the wooden hatch door has fallen to the floor of the room. The room can be exited by climbing a rope that attaches to the end of the trapdoor. Thank you to IntrovertedHeart, who provided the book’s responses, as they currently do not work: “''Ich habe es getan, aber es gibt Vögel, die meine Haut fressen''.” Translation: "I did it, but there are birds that eat my skin." “Yes.” “''Na sicher''.” Translation: “Of course.” “How long will it take?” “''Für immer''.” Translation: "Forever." “Help?” “''Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen''.” Translation: "I suggest you go." The other trapdoor has a still attached hatch. It also leads with a rope down to a lower level. The first section players enter upon descending is a small corridor of dark planks, with its dimensions just large enough for one to walk through with ease. On the brief section of floor it does have, a few Demiurge sheets lay scattered about. At the end of the small corridor, a short ladder eases the player down into a proper room, hanging on the wall is a painting by Francis Bacon, “Head VI”. Written on the same wall is the word “Traurigkeit”, translating to “Sadness”. A bit below the word is a pool of a black substance, most probably from “Hari”. The room has a boarded door that must be cut through with the axe one can grab from the first hall. Once passing the door, one enters a large hall. Three framed portraits hang upon its walls, as well as two religious images of the Demiurge and lamb. More Demiurge prints are about the floor. The first room, on the right, is empty of objects and inaccessible due to an invisible force. What it doesn’t have in objects, it makes up for in regards to who stands within. “Hari” gazes at the player amidst the pool of black substance he has created, in which a single Demiurge paper is sinking into. Beside them is an unhinged door, free from its bindings to the wall. The entry on the left is not a doorway, but a perfectly cut section of the wall that now lays upon the floor. Within the corner of this next room is a framed photo taken from Zatacuse’s game, “Völlerei”, before which lays an image of the lion-serpent. Behind the table these objects reside is writing upon the wall: “Empress of Nothing”. Beside the table is an inoperable hatch that can be seen in a lower room. At the opposite end of the room is another false wall. Within are multiple stone statues of Kavaleon, the same models can be seen in Rahgul’s game “Lower Regions”. At the end of the short hall is a stoic posed Kavaleon, above their head is a sword, glowing a bright, neon white. This same sword can be seen at Raghuls shop. The First Hall: Papers of the Demiurge icon are scattered nearly everywhere across the hall. Ultimately conglomerating in a stack in the far corner. In front of a door boarded up with wooden planks, there rests an axe on the flooring that can be picked up, suspiciously close, as if to imply its potential use. The German text “Keon Ausweg” followed by a series of laughter is also written on the farther part of the left wall. The same text decal can be found in Arthur’s game, “Bunker”. A human arm bone lays blackened on the ground, a sign of the plague said to have been caused by the king. The door on the right is locked, but can be opened with the first key. The First Boarded Room: Located on the left hand side of the wall, the door to gain entry is boarded up by a series of wooden planks. An inconspicuous axe that has been left right in front of it is, as most would come to realize, the way to break down the barrier that keeps you from what may be inside. Click on the axe to pick it up, and use it to destroy the boards on the door. Inside is a room the size of a small closet, a large painting hangs up on the right, but of most importance is what lies directly in front of the entry point. On a stand is an open book of a brown cover, approach it carefully, as there is a teleport within this room. An “E” floats above this book, cooperating and pressing the corresponding letter gifts the player with dialogue text at the bottom of their screen. The first string of text is as follows: ”The cover reads, The Book of Truth Volume 1 written by IntrovertedHeart.” The next part is written in German, it’s translation has also been provided: “Die Gottheit schuf Buyuntius , auch Erde genannt Dann schuf er die Ancestrals , die auch als Menschen bekannt sind . Den Ancestrals wurde.” "The deity created Buyuntius, also called Earth. Then he created the Ancestrals, which are also known as humans. The Ancestrals was. " This is as far as the text goes, perhaps it will get an update in the future. The Room of the Coffin: Hugging the right wall at an adjacent angle, one can slip through a false part, just next to the boarded door, and marked by the blackened arm bone. Inside is a coffin, decorated with a rose and a wreath of ornamentation. Leaning against the wall is fan art of IntrovertedHeart, and a black skeleton. Like Rahgul’s game, “/“, the black skeleton, a reference to the king’s plague, has a button besides it that activates when pushed. The lid of the coffin will slide back for a brief period of time, revealing within it the words “Gottheit” or “Deity” when translated from German, and the hatch key that lays at the bottom. The Room of the First Key: Door Key 1 gives entry to a short hall. On the immediate side is a well rusted, small hatch opening. “Cabin” is written on the side of the small corridor visible past the deteriorating bars, a reference to one of the sinners games, Forlornpiper’s “cabin fever”. A golden key, identical to the first, rests just before the bars. When clicking it, one will receive Door Key 2 which will be used by the door at the end of the hall. Towards the back of the small vent sized opening in the wall is a cool toned room with a figure inside at the other end, it’s face the same horror stricken one as seen in the entrapped prisoner in “Bibliothek”. In the hall’s corner is a stand, upon it a momento to Kavaleon. The Hall of the Second Key: Another hall is what follows after the first. Rahgul, one of the Believers of the Deity myths, is written on the wall along its bottom left by the door. The painting of a suited man also in “Bibliothek” is framed and hanging between two doors, the second of which is locked and requires a key. An odd object, perhaps a head of some sort, is on a rusted stand at the end of the hall, “Sie wurden niemals in den Sag schauen.”, or in English, “They would never look in the coffin.” is written on the stands side. There are three doors in total, two, like previously mentioned, are on the left. The third door is located on the right, more wooden planks barricade the it and prevent normal means of entry. The Unlocked Room: The first door on the left. Opening it reveals a peculiar sight. Two rows of burning candles surround a square podium on which three papers, the same ones that can be seen on the bulletin board in the cellar room, rest upon. The Third Key is on the back of the podium where the candles stand, misplacing a few in favor of its spot. Behind the podium is a detailed image of the Lion-Faced Deity, Yaldabaoth. Off on the right side of the room is a slanted, rusty ladder that leads to a trapdoor, it cannot be entered, and requires a key. The hatch key that is found in the coffin room is used to unlock it. It leads into an upper room that can also be accessed by jumping up into it immediately after the second boarded door. The Locked Room: The second room on the left opens with Door Key 3. Upon entry is a deceased, rusted body, and a metal bookshelf in a similar state. On one of the higher levels of the shelving unit is the Fourth Key. There are in total, four pieces of German text within the room: “Ein Wunder zu denken dass es ein einziges” “A miracle to think that it is one.” “Schau in die Wahrheit.” “Look in the truth.” “Das Buch des Tatsachen haben Sie gehört” “You have heard the book of the facts.” And on the rusted bookshelf that holds the fourth key: “Hast du die Außenseite gesehen?” “Did you see the outside?” The Second Boarded Room: The axe item picked up in the first hall is needed to cut down the wooden boards obstructing entry to what lay beyond. This door leads into a dark hall. At its end is a hanging painting of a red and silver texture that seems to move in a wave, this painting can be seen in Goodbringers “”. There is a hatch on a dark, wooden, elevated panel on the floor, it leads with a rusted ladder down to a lower room. German text is inscribed on the walls and a rusted body splays out, prone, on the floor. Around it, books are strewn about. Within this room is a teleport to a Deity related game not by a primary Believer. The text on the back wall is as follows: “Was ist außerhalb dieser Mauern?” “What is outside these walls?” Ascending the ladder back up to the hall, there is an upper area to be found. Look above the lower hatch to find an opening in the ceiling one can jump through. The inside is empty, sans some candles and sheets of the Demiurge, but a trapdoor lies in the back of the room. It requires a key to open, the Hatch Key, and can be opened from the other side as well. There is an entry way against the left of the wall that leads into a series of rooms that ends with a locked door. The Passage to the Left: There are three sections to this stretch of hall, each divided. Different objects can be found within them. The first room, among the Demiurge papers that must proliferate it, has two things of note. A picture portrait of a woman, grayscale, and coincidentally, the singer of the song that plays in the game, Amelia Galli-Curci. Against an elevated wooden platform that lays in each of the three sections, is German text,”Geheimnis”, or “Secret”. In the second divide, the same staff with the green light seen in the cellar of the spawn room is the main lightsource of the area. Papers upon which the lion-faced deity is printed are scattered in the small sections of the room uncovered by the wooden slab in the center. German texts have been inscribed on the wall. On that same side, laying upon bundles of Demiurge papers, is the Fifth Key The words on the wall are in German: “Was ist es, wonach du suchst?” “What is it that you are looking for?” “Sind ihre mehr Räume?” “Are there more rooms?” “Lesen Sie die Fakten Die Fakten sind irgendwo Was ist die Gottheit?” “Read the facts The facts are somewhere What is the deity?” “Fakten” “Facts.” “Hier muss es mehr geben.” “There has to be more here.” The last partition is the most poorly lit. It contains two replicas of TheGreatSirArthur’s helm that are placed side by side on the right. Above it are German phrases that must be translated. “Ich habe das satt.” “I'm sick of it.” “Was sollte ich jetzt tun.” “What should I do now.” This last room also holds a locked door, to which the Fifth Key is needed. Opening the final door from the hall, Greek letters spelling out english words will be noticed on the wall, as well as one German phrase. On the left is another trapdoor on the floor that leads down into a cell. The words written on the wall are as follows: “Finde es heraus.” “Find out.” “Πραισε Τηε Δειτψ” “Praise the Deity” “Ρεαδ τηε βοοκ .” “Read the Book” “Εξηο” “Sixth” Below the Trapdoor: Dropping down into a cell with rusted bars, a Sixth Key can immediately be seen by a note, upon which a crude, smiling face has been drawn. An escape becomes apparent with the realization of a bent pole, that is wide enough for the player to wedge through sideways, on the right. Beyond the temporary prison is a long stretch of a yellow hall, lit by the occasional torch. The first thing to be encountered is a locked, steel plated door, do not approach, the door will kill you. Its key cannot be found within the rest of this building. Not too far ahead is an intersection, “Lager”, German for “Warehouse” or “Storage” is written on the wall, as well as . “Der Ahnungslose sagt nur ein Wort und nicht eine Phrase.”, which roughly translates to, “The unsuspecting one says only one word and not one phrase.” The door in front of the hall can be opened with the Sixth Key. The door to which the Sixth Key belongs is a small room, the Seventh Key is in the corner by the door. On the right is German text: “Atme neues Leben Für uns.” “Breathe new life for us.” The Seventh Key opens the other room within the intersection. Within this next room is a trail of Demiurge papers. There are a series of metal, rusting tables against the wall on the right, upon which are various miscellaneous items. Behind the rust coated desk farthest from the door is the Greek word “Αλπηα”, meaning “Alpine”. A peculiar, square section of the ceiling’s wooden paneling is missing at the far end of the long room. It is from the inoperable hatch in the hidden area of the map. With the Seventh Key, proceeding through the doors to the outside world is no qualm. Outside, the world is set to night. Bushes line a path created by thick walls, on a far bush, a yellow snake coils up. In the right corner, in an intersection between “Vereinsamung “’s main building and the walls, a skull lays. It can be clicked, and picked up, its name is “Death Key”. It is the key that opens the locked, metal door. When said door is unlocked, it, well, kills a player, and opens to reveal nothing but the blank void beyond the build of the map. Following the gray, brick walls, one eventually finds their way to a small town of nearly identical red houses. Within one is a book with a dialogue option box directly above it. Though a player may interact with them and ask questions, dialogue boxes are disabled, and no response is provided. While the player won't be able to get a response, the dialogue is provided here: “They forced the hand of knowledge.” “Lion ist auch nicht die Gottheit.” “Lion is not the deity either.” “Es ist eine Gesellschaft.” “I see what you mean.” "It's a society." “What do they want from me.” “ Die Gottheit ist nicht Yaldabaoth” "The deity is not Yaldabaoth" “Journal mit Fakten.” "Journal with facts." A shop is set up, and labeled as such with a sign that reads, “The Deity Shop”, hanging from the small structure. The shopkeeper, surprisingly, is Rahgul, though he sells no wares, has no mark upon his chest, and cannot be damaged or interacted with. In the future, it was said by Rahgul that there are plans to make the shop operable. Another shop seemingly meant to sell food supplies has an active shopkeeper as well, despite the time of night it is. They, like the book, can be asked a series of provided questions, but none will provoke a response. The following dialogue is what is intended to be exchanged: “Hello?” “Willkommen im Shop.” "Welcome to the shop." “Who are you?” “Was tun Sie hier?” "What are you doing here?" Over the wall is a mountainous region, a path into it has not yet been discovered. Gameplay Keys and an axe are needed to proceed through many of the doors. The order in which they are used is described above. In addition to this, secret rooms can be found when sliding ones character along walls. Most of these areas have been covered, but one section remains undiscovered, and this page is in need of an update due to the games own, and newly discovered hidden areas. Easter Eggs *”Rahgul” is written in several areas along the walls. *Statues of Kavaleon, the same as those in “Lower Regions” by Rahgul, fill one of the rooms of the building. Kavaleon’s helemet is also paid tribute to in one of the first few sections of the structure. External Links https://www.roblox.com/games/2697902286/Vereinsamung. Gallery COMING SOON Category:Place